Finding Home
by indigofrog
Summary: One-Shot inspired by Hook and Emma's kiss in the last episode. CaptainSwan


**A short one-shot inspired by CaptainSwan in the last episode. Another version of the last scene.**

~Ø~

Emma walked outside into the cool night air which surrounded Granny's. The intense party atmosphere had been a little too much - especially when Leroy decided to show off his break-dancing skills, or lack thereof. Obviously not everyone could hold their rum.

The Savoir sat down in one of the chairs, her glass of wine sloshing and spilling a little as she did. Emma sighed.

Henry had just spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince her not to go back to New York. She couldn't deny that she wanted to. Life has been good. Even if it was based on lies, the friends they had made in that past year were real. If they never went back, what would they think?

Could they really go back now? Not only had Henry got his memories back but Emma kept thinking of how Walsh had been a winged monkey. And as it turned out, it wasn't that hard for Hook to find them again. Maybe they couldn't escape this life.

Her head hurt from pondering her decision too much. The events of the day and completely exhausted and terrified her. At least she now knew one thing for sure: a life in the enchanted forest was not for her. She would sooner be living in Neverland.

What would she do if her parents found a way back? When they had beens tuck in the past, there was a moment, she thought she might never see her family again.

Thank goodness for Hook. Who knows what would have happened if he hadn't jumped in that portal after her. He kept her going, helped her get back home. Killian was there when no one else was.

"What's wrong, love?" Seriously, you think of him for one moment and suddenly he appears.

"I'm just tired."

The pirate walked over with his us all swagger. "It's a party in your honour. You defeated the Wicked Witch, Swan. And made sure that your parents got together. Not many people can say that."

She smiled as Killian pulled out the chair next to her and took a seat.

"Its so surreal. A couple of years ago, I would have laughed out loud if someone had told me that my parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. Today I travelled back through time to get them together and I dont even bat and eyelid." Emma laughed but stopped when she saw Killian's rather serious face.

"I've always told you, love: you're special. That's why I came back for you. The Jolly is a marvellous ship but an ugly duckling in comparison to the Swan before me,"said the Captain with a forlorn smile.

"The Jolly? What did rescuing me have to do with the Jolly Roger?" queried a rather confused Emma.

Now Hook was confused as well. "I though you knew."

"Knew what?"

The pirate sighed. "When I found out about the curse, I ditched my crew and tried to out run it. Once I'd gotten far enough away, I just needed something to trade for a magic bean."

"And that was the Jolly Roger?" asjed Emma in disbelief. Killian nodded. "You traded your ship for me."

Silence. Emma didn't know what to say. Why would he do that for her?

"I have one question." Hook looked at her in surprise but nodded for her to continue. "When we went back...how long after Milah's death had it been?"

The captain looked down at his rum and Emma assumed she had pried too far. He wouldn't answer her now.

"Three hundred years," Killian said finally, still not looking up. "I thought i had gotten over her a little but...the enchanted forest reminded me of her. That's why I was drowning myself in rum and women. Why do you ask?"

Emma thought for a moment. "You, I mean, he has a...sad look in his eyes. He has hidden it well, deep down for a long time but...it was still there."

Time passed with only silence to show for it. It may have been hours, it may have been minutes. Neither could tell.

"I answered your question. Now you can answer mine," said Hook at last with a devilish grin on his face.

Emma groaned; somehow, she doubted she would enjoy this. "Fine."

"When you were 'occupying' the Past Hook, how far would you have gone to keep him busy?"

"How dare you, Pirate! I am the daughter of the Charmings, Princess Leia. I would never give myself to some common criminal," Emma replied in mock outrage.

"Well from the way you looked when I punched him the two of you seemed to be enjoying yourselves. Did I interrupt?"

"No! And of course I wouldn't have slept with him. He wasn't my true love."

Killian's face fell. Then began the excuses. "I didn't expect you to, Swan. And you weren't his type anyway so-"

"You didn't let me finish," interrupted Emma, lifting his chin to look into her eyes. "HE wasn't my true love...yet. It would take him three hundred years of seeking revenge, hunting Pan, sacrificing his ship for a woman who wouldn't know him and being...a hero. But after those three hundred years. I think he just might be my true love."

"You mean..?"

"Just shut up, Hook!"

Their lips entwined. He didn't force anything on her, as much as he wanted to. The cool night air suddenly felt as hot as midday in a desert as the couple frantically grabbed at each other, pulling closer, afraid to let go in case they disappear. It was passionate but, somehow, safe.

That's what Emma felt - safe. And for once in her life, she new exactly where she wanted to be. She wanted to live everywhere and anywhere, as long as she had Killian Jones by her side.

"Are you still leaving?" he asked, hope filling his eyes.

"No. I think...I think I've finally found my home." They smiled. "But," said Emma, getting up slowly and tucking in her chair, "that leaves one small problem."

A slight look of horror and worried crossed Killian's face. "What?"

"We're going to have to tell David." Emma smiled.

"Yes." Killian rose from his seat and put his arm around her as they walked towards the door to Granny's. "It's a good think that I am an excellent swordsman, love. But, if the fight goes wrong, you must promise to never so much as look at another man again."

"I told you. I've found my home, and I now that I have, I won't be leaving any time soon."

~Ø~

**I have a plan to write more OUAT Fanfiction so please stay tuned and review or PM me if you want me to tell you if and when I do.**

**IndigoFrog**


End file.
